Historia de un sueño
by Neko Heartgneel
Summary: Me han dejado venir. Ya nunca podré caminar junto a ustedes. Solo unas horas... eso me dieron. Pero tu no debes verme. Solo entre tus sueños puedo estar. Una ley tan injusta pero mi única oportunidad de calmar tu agonía. Quiero que sepas que allí donde esté, te esperare... Song-fic inspirado en la canción con el mismo título de Oreja de Van Gogh. Espero les guste.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola! Sí, sé que hace demasiado que no escribo, y probablemente (los que siguen mi otro fic) ahora estén algo enojados por no continuar pero lamentablemente, ando algo corta de ideas para poder seguir el otro fic. Lo siento. En cuanto tenga buenas ideas actualizare. Ahora me gustaría que disfruten de este pequeño one-shot que he escrito escuchando "Historia de un sueño" muy hermosa canción, era una idea que se me venía ocurriendo desde hace tiempo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Perdona que entre sin llamar, __no es esta la hora y no es el lugar.."_

**POV LUCY**

Abrí la puerta lentamente sin querer despertarte, allí te contemple dormir. Como siempre tenías el cabello revuelto y la sábana no te cubría del todo exponiendo así tu espalda desnuda, tenías un brazo extendido y el otro bajo la almohada. Por tu semblante compungido y tus constantes movimientos supuse que seguías con esos sueños tormentosos... ¿Cuándo entenderías? ¿Cuándo pararías?

Me acerqué a ti, sonreí al ver tu rostro. Oh, tu bello rostro. Lamento venir ahora. No quería interrumpirte, este no es el momento... supongo que tampoco es el lugar adecuado pero ya no podía soportarlo. Era demasiado para mi. Así no puedo _irme_._  
><em>

**-Siempre me pareciste un niño adorable al dormir - **susurré enternecida. Mostrabas tu debilidad al dormir. Como adoraba aquello.

.

.

_"...tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal..."_

**-Sabes... ya no sufro -** dije mientras acariciaba tu cabeza, tu reaccionaste y frunciste el ceño **- es muy tranquilo, puedo verlos a todos y siempre estoy a su lado, justo frente suyo. Me rió cuando ustedes ríen, pero también lloro cuando los veo mal... ¿por que siguen así? Ya ha pasado tiempo... aún lo recuerdo. Pero más recuerdo tu amor, tu pasión. Eras tu quién les daba esperanzas a los demás... seguías de pie, dándoles aliento a no rendirse... no conmigo...**

Levante la cabeza para recorrer la habitación, muchos recuerdos me embargaron y sonreí entristecida. Realmente extrañaba esto. El cielo oscuro delataba lo tarde que era y tu hace solo unos minutos habías logrado conciliar el sueño. No sabes cuanto me duele ver que sufres... me duele _verlos _así. Enserio que todo es tranquilo, me siento libre. Ya no me duele, me siento tan fuerte...

**-¿Por qué te torturas tu solo? **

.

.

_"Mañana ni te acordarás, 'tan sólo fue un sueño' te repetirás..."_

Sé que no recordaras esto, pero tenía que intentarlo. Probablemente mañana solo te pongas más amargo y quieras reprimir lo que ahora sientes. Puedo sentir tu dolor y confusión. Mi visita no fue muy bien planeada, supongo que me contagie de tu impulsividad. El solo hecho de ver tu rostro sin vida, tus ojos sin brillo... me destroza. Solo logras subir tus ánimos con _ellos_ pero eso no es bueno. Tienes que ser feliz, ¿dónde está el hombre con el que me case? ¿Dónde está mi Natsu juguetón y enérgico?

Sé que pensaras que esto solo fue un sueño, que es producto de que me extrañes pero.. aquí estoy. Estoy justo al frente tuyo, pero tu no puedes abrir los ojos...

.

.

_"...y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz..."_

El cielo es tan hermoso y amplio. Mis espíritus están conmigo, no me dejan sola. Cuando te preguntes donde estoy haré brillar una estrella, cuando quieras saber el por que de tu sueño, mandaré una estrella fugaz para que recuerdes que siempre te veré, siempre_ los_ veré. No importa donde estén, yo los cuido. No los dejaré solos. Cuando sientan que el aliento les falta les gritaré que luchen, mandaré al viento para que recuerden que sean fuertes.

**-¿Entenderás mi mensaje? - **te moviste algo inquieto **- ¿recordarás que alguna vez me llamaste "Estrella de mi vida" ?**

Tranquilo, seguiré presente aunque no me veas...

.

.

_"Y cuando me marche estará, mi vida, en la tierra en paz. Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..."_

No podía irme sabiendo que estabas así. En cuanto acabe, podré irme en paz. Descansaré tranquila. Ya no podré volver... esa era la condición. Solo puedo venir a verte si luego ya no vuelvo a caminar con ustedes... Sí, es algo doloroso pero si logro que ya no vean mi partida con tristeza, me sentiré feliz de haber venido.

Me dieron la oportunidad de poder tocarte... ah cuanto extrañaba tu piel, la suavidad de tu cabello. Poder tocar tus labios... como me gustaría robarte un beso ¿Recuerdas que tu lo hiciste?

_Flash Back_

_Estábamos en el gremio, era un día lluvioso por lo que no muchos habían ido. Los pocos que nos encontrábamos terminamos de alguna manera reunidos sacando recuerdos o verdades los unos a los otros..._

_**-Hey flamita ¿Aún no has podido besar a tu chica? -** esa pregunta me había caido como un balde agua fría... Natsu... ¿tenía a alguien especial? Lo mire sorprendida pero lo que me saco de casillas fue ver ese ligero rubor en tus mejillas. Tu... tu nunca te sonrojas. Un dolor indescriptible me lleno, quería irme._

_**-¿A quién llamas flamita, heladera con patas? - **desafió luego de salir del shock **- ¿Y tu quién te crees que eres para decirme a quién beso y a quién no? O te olvidas que tu vives negando lo que sientes por cierta chica que conozco... -** ahora fue el turno de Gray de sonrojarse._

_Me sentía incómoda. ¿Quién podría ser? Lisanna.. ella tiene que ser. Ya lo veía venir pero... ¿por que me tiene que doler tanto?_

_**-¿Acaso el grandísimo pelo de chicle le tiene miedo al amor? -** contraatacó el mago de hielo - **A ver pues, muéstranos que tan machito eres.**_

_**-Me desafías... pues acepto el reto - **respondió seguro de sí mismo._

_Y fue eso la gota que derramó el vaso. No, yo ya no quería estar más aquí. Cuando estaba por levantarme oí a Natsu llamarme y en cuanto voltee la cara para verlo mejor una agradable presión en mis labios hicieron que me estremezca. No pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y agrado. Y en cuestión de segundo (que fue lo que mi cerebro tardo en reconocer los hechos) correspondí agarrándome de su nuca, sentía que si me alejaba un centímetro moriría. Y para mi sorpresa y agrado él sujeto mi espalda y rostro fuertemente pero sin ser brusco. Tuvimos que separarnos solo porque oímos a Mira decirnos que habían niños en la sala._

_**-¿Q-Qué fue e-eso..? - **pregunté mirándote a los ojos, aunque solo logre sonrojarme a tope por la intensidad que me transmitía.._

_**-Que más, he besado a la chica que adoro - **sonrió tan grandemente que casi siento mi corazón dejar de latir - **a veces pienso que realmente eres rara, Luce, mira que no saber que es un beso... y eso que lees mu-**_

_Y ahora fui yo quien le robo un beso... Oí los aplausos y alaridos de felicitación por parte de los miembros presentes._

_End Flash Back_

¿Será que lo recuerdas? Yo aun me rió por ello.

**-Siempre tan impulsivo... - **mencione ahora acariciando tu mejilla, tu al fin me sentiste y restregaste suavemente tu mejilla en mi palma - **que agradable sensación...**

Aun me derrite tu presencia... hace mucho que no lograba tocarte. Noches enteras queriendo hacerlo y ahora... tengo tu piel bajo la mía. Ese hormigueo que causas en mi. Esa debilidad en mis piernas y ese blanco en mi mente solo tu logras causar en mi. Cuanto te amo, cariño mio.

.

.

_"...Promete que serás feliz, te ponías tan guapo al reír.."_

Oh, como amaba tu sonrisa. Tenías ese don... lograbas hacer que todos olvidemos el dolor y el sufrimiento. Eras la esperanza. Amaba con todo mi ser tu risa. Sí, aquella que no muchos apreciaban como yo lo hacía. Era tu fiel devota. Esa chispa tuya lograba encender algo en mi... juro que esa es una de las cosas que más extrañare..._  
><em>

**-Eras mucho más guapo ante mis ojos con una sonrisa en tu rostro - **susurré para que no despertaras. Casi involuntariamente sonreíste... para mi.

Oh amando mío, siempre tan coqueto. Recuerdo nuestros juegos... teníamos esos momentos en los que fingíamos ser desconocidos, coqueteando-nos, fingiendo miradas traviesas.. ¿fingíamos? No lo sé. Pero amaba aquello. Pasar mi vida contigo fue lo mejor que me paso. Oh, pero claro que hubo algo mucho mejor. Ser **uno** supera cualquier cosa que hayamos compartido. ¿O no?

.

_._

_"y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte..."_

Este momento. Este sublime segundo lo recordaré por siempre. Tu con una sonrisa de profunda paz, acurrucado entre mis manos. Sintiendo tu toque en mis piernas. Vigilar tus sueños fue mi labor diaria, pero solo hoy he podido sentirme satisfecha de ello. Quiero recordarte así por siempre. Lo que dure hasta que tu llegues, junto a mi. Quiero recordar tu inocencia. Quiero recordar tus travesuras. Quiero recordar tu carácter inmaduro e infantil. Pero también, quiero recordar tu seriedad a la hora de la hora. Quiero recordar tu desesperación por cuidar a tu _familia._

**-Déjame recodar tu valentía.. te lo ruego -**una lágrima traviesa, amenazaba con salir - **como duele saber que solo seré "_humana_" por unas horas... y duele más saber que tu no debes verme.. no puedes.**

Añoraré tus caricias. Atesoraré el recuerdo de tus besos. Anhelaré despertar y ver tu sonrisa, sentir tu caricia y oír de tus labios los "buenos día, preciosa". Eres mi eterna debilidad. Eres mi eterno amor. Fuiste mi amigo, eres mi mejor amigo, fuiste mi amor prohibido...nos convertimos en amantes apasionados, fuimos los esposos más enamorados que la tierra vio, compartimos una _familia. _Y ahora serás mi amor platónico.

**-Por favor.. n-no.. no me olvides - **un extraño miedo se apoderó de mi. Reí por mi propia estupidez, mi egoísmo. Al parecer tu sentiste mi temor y tu mano en mi pierna dio un ligero apretón -**amor mío, mira lo que la distancia crea en mi ¿Quién podría ser yo para negarte el volver a... a-amar? S-Si la voz no me qu-quebrara... mi vida - **todo mi ser temblaba. Tu pegaste tu rostro más a mi mano, una extraña mueca brotó de tu rostro y reí como hacia mucho no lo hacía - **sí, soy ingenua.**

.

.

_"así, como antes, así, adelante, así, vida mía, mejor será así..."_

Déjame atesorar tu presencia un minuto. Daría todo por ver tus ojos... tendré que conformarme con el recuerdo de tus miradas cargadas de significado. Aún recuerdo tus distintas emociones transitorias por tus ojos.

_Flash Back_

_*Era un momento muy atemorizan-te ¿Cómo pude caer en esas patrañas? ¿Realmente son así los magos de Fairy Tail? ¿Son así los gremios? Y justo en ese momento, el techo cayó destrozado, de entre el polvo se vio la silueta de lo que sería un mago fuerte y valiente. Su mirada.. oh esos ojos expresaban fuerza,valentía, poder... temor y mareo... Vaya, quien creería que mi salvador terminaría siendo quien necesite ser salvado..._

_*Todo estaba hecho un caos, los oficiales no tardarían en llegar y estaba muy segura de que quien pagaría por los daños sería yo... En ese momento una cálida mano tomo la mia y jaló con fuerza logrando que yo le siguiera la carrera. Al cuestionar por el arrebató sus ojos me transmitieron tanta confianza.. no dude ni dos segundos, lo seguiría hasta el fin de la tierra._

_*Cuando no, sobrepasando tu propia fuerza. Estabas tan débil que pude ver que te ibas a soltar. Corrí a tu alcance, sujete tu mano antes de caer y tu, lentamente, alzaste la mirada. La ternura en tus ojos me hicieron sonrojar. Claro que también algunas veces, necesitarías ser rescatado. Sonreímos en complicidad. Por eso somos los mejores amigos._

__*Todo parecía terminar. Era injusto que no pudiera ver más, que no pudiera recorrer el mundo. La isla iba a ser evaporada con nosotros dentro. La desesperación me lleno y el temor de no volver a respirar era paralizante. Ya no podíamos hacer nada. Para que luchar. En eso tu de nuevo, sujetaste mi mano, la seriedad dejaba atrás tu actitud infantil. Esa fuerza de voluntad lleno mi corazón de esperanza. Oh tus ojos siempre me cautivan. No le temería más a Acnologia, no mientras tu estes cerca mío.__

__*Era patético. Por más que había dado todo de mi, había perdido. Aun recuerdo las miradas de todos al contarnos que año tras año, en nuestra ausencia, fueron el centro de la burla de todos. Y yo aquí, perdiendo descaradamente. No quería levantarme. La humillación era mucho para mi. Tu voz logró levantarme. Extendiste la mano para mi y con una sonrisa profesaste confianza. Más tus ojos lograron encender mi ser, confiabas en mi y en mi fuerza más de lo que yo lo hacia. Sonreí entre lágrimas, te sonreí a ti.__

__*Morir entre tus propios brazos es tan raro y espeluznante. Veía mi rostro sin vida, mi piel pálida como una hoja. Lloré como no pensé hacerlo.. por mi misma. Como podría haber muerto en mis brazos. Yo jamás haría algo contra el futuro de todos mis nakamas. Jamás. Ahí venía otro ataque, ahora directamente a mi. Más este no llego. Lo detuviste, enojado, furioso.. dolido. La gélida mirada que le mandaste habría hecho temblar al más macho. Era odio puro, era la esencia de venganza lo que destilaban. Oh, sí, yo sabía lo que significaba eso. Lucharías hasta alcanzar sea cual sea la meta que te hayas trazado en la cabeza.__

_*El que andes muy extraño ponía mis nervios de punta. Ya llevábamos 1 año saliendo. Y aunque me gustaría gritar a los cuatro vientos que te conozco como la palma de mi mano, me siento incapaz de hacerlo. Envidio eso de ti. Puedes leerme como un libro abierto y yo no. Esa tarde te pregunte que porque andabas tan ocupado de misión en misión..._ solo_, tu sonrisa cayó mi alma, tu sonrojo voló mi conciencia y tu __ojos destellan-tes de felicidad me pusieron nerviosa. Tantas emociones en unos ojos eran algo que yo nunca podría controlar... Quien diría que dos semanas después tendría una proposición a gritos, flores quemadas, el vestido mojado y la cena malograda. Déjenme decir que llevar este anillo es de lo mejor._

_End Flash Back_

Nuestra historia está cargada de muchas cosas.. cosas que recordaré siempre. Y también esos sueños y planes a futuro que a veces compartíamos en la oscuridad de nuestra habitación. Esos pequeños secretos que tu y yo eramos fieles guardianes... Y aunque por dentro me duele, es mejor así.

Tu siempre salvándome, era momento de que yo lo hiciera. No te dejaría caer en esa oscuridad auto-impuesta.

-**No señor, de mi no te salvas - **dije contenta.

.

.

_"Ahora debes descansar, deja que te arrope como años atrás... ¿ te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?"_

La noche ya va perdiéndose. El sol quiere aparecer... llega el momento. Es momento que descanses, que realmente lo hagas. Ya no quiero ver tinieblas en tus ojos. No quiero que haya dolor en tu corazón. Yo me las llevaré. Anda, descansa. Recuéstate en la cama, déjame arroparte ¿Te acuerdas que lo hacia cuando venías de misión en solitario? Eras tan testarudo que no me dejabas hacer casi nada por no dañar a _los bebes _excusándote en que las embarazadas no debemos esforzarnos demasiado. Oh mi dragoncito, cuidas demasiado de mi.

Aunque tu no sabes que cuando llegabas, cansado, a tirarte a dormir. Yo te quitaba el chaleco, te sacaba los zapatos y te arropaba cómodamente en la cama. Te tarareaba una canción de cuna, no solo para ti, también para mis angelitos que no podían dormir sin sentir a tu papi cerca ¿Recuerdas que me envolvías con tus brazos, inconscientemente, y dormías plácidamente entre nuestros bebes y yo?

-**Mi dragón amado, eras la luz de mi vida - **acariciaba tu cabeza que ahora reposaba en la almohada, te había cubierto hasta los hombros con la sábana y con una mano, sujetaba la tuya - **aunque debo de admitir que lo más grande que me has podido dar han sido mis preciosas estrellas que ahora duermen en la otra habitación - **de nuevo las lágrimas me atormentaron - **mis niños.. cuanto los amos, cuanto extrañaré sus bracitos alrededor mio. Sus voces llamándome, pidiéndome entre risas que me una a ustedes, en su juego de padre e hijos.**

Los labios me tiemblan. Mi corazón me martillea y no puedo moverme más. Sujetas con fuerza mi mano y yo me siento desfallecer.

.

.

_"Tan sólo me dejan venir dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.."_

Me han dejado venir. Ya nunca podré caminar junto a ustedes. Solo unas horas... eso me dieron. Pero tu no debes verme. Solo entre tus sueños puedo estar. Una ley tan injusta pero mi única oportunidad de calmar tu agonía. Amado mío, estoy dando todo lo que tengo por su bienestar. Mis amados niños... Igneel... Layla... mi pequeña Nashi... Me alegro tanto haber dado mi vida por ella. La he visto, esta grande. El último recuerdo que tengo de ella es su pielcita suave contra mi pecho. Se nos adelantó. Un golpe fatal había hecho que con solo 7 meses y medio tuviera que nacer. Me gritaste que no lo hiciera, que podíamos tener otro. ¿Otro? Nadie sería ella. Nunca sería ella. Arriesgue todo para poder sentirla entre mis brazos.

Tuve que permanecer dos meses en cama hasta que mi hora llegó y nunca más pude sentirlos. Solo la pude tener entre mis brazos cuatro veces. Yo no podía darle de tomar leche, estaba tan débil que me desmayaba ¿Tienes idea de mi dolor al no poder amamantar a mi pequeña? Ni si quiera pude ver sus ojitos. Ese pequeño mechón de cabello rosa era mi alivio.

.

.

_"y es que aquella_ _triste_ _noche no te di ni un adiós al partir. Y cuando me marche estará, mi vida, en la tierra en paz..."_

Nunca quisiste pedirme que te dijera perdón por haberla preferido a ella. Amabas a Nashi pero odiabas verme así. Eso tampoco me lo dijiste, pero en ese entonces podía decir que te conocí tan bien como mis sentimientos hacia mi hija. Solo el último día pude ver a Igneel y Layla, mis niños en ese entonces tenían 4 y entre lágrimas intuían lo que me pasaría.

Sus manitos entre las mías fue la sensación más dulce que me pude llevar. Pero un beso tuyo calmo mi sufrimiento. Fije mis ojos en ti una última vez antes de perderme en la oscuridad y con el fondo de tu voz, gritando mi nombre... entre llantos.

Cuando pude recobrar mi consciencia ya había pasado dos meses. Y me di cuenta que yo... ya no estaba entre ustedes. De eso ya 3 años. Igneel está grande, con su cabellera rubia con ciertos toques rosáceos logra manipular el fuego tan astuta mente que sus travesuras no se igualan. Layla, más madura que su hermano, con los ojos color jade, tiene muy buena habilidad con el fuego, su cabellera rubia me hace recordar mis años de infancia.

Nashi.. me niña ya tiene 3 años, habla un poco, pero es muy traviesa. Tiene el cabello rosado, como el tuyo, pero un mechón rubio delata que es mi hija. Eso y sus ojos ámbares que a veces pienso que tienen el mismo efecto que los míos, pues al verlos tu te calmas por completo... aunque también te encierras a llorar. Ella.. no me conoce, pero todos se encargan de mantenerme viva en su consciencia.

.

.

_"yo sólo quería_ _despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..."_

Ya es hora. Los rayos del sol ya están más cerca. Puedo sentir como me llaman. Me dicen que ya es momento. Sí, solo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más. Allá, donde voy, solo podré verlos desde lejos. Me reiré con ustedes pero ya no estaré con ustedes.

-**Déjenme saborear este momento... u-unos minutos más... por favor. Lo suplico, es m-muy doloroso... solo los quiero ver - **las lágrimas brotaban solas pero al caer se perdían entre lo real e irreal... ya me estaba yendo - **SOLO UNOS MINUTOS - **grite a medias - **no pido más... p-por fav-vor... se l-los rue-uego...**

.

.

_"Promete__que__serás feliz, te ponías tan guapo al reír."_

_-_**Ya es el momento... s-solo, sonríe... ¿s-sí? - **mis piernas ya se iban transparentando. Titilaban entre mi existencia - **te ves más guapo sonriendo. Ellos quieren que sonrías ¿Crees que no se dan cuenta de que su papá sufre? ¿Crees que ahora ellos no te necesitan más que nunca? Aunque no lo creas los has dejado solo 3 años... no pienses que te regaño... Quiero liberarte...**

Tu rostro mostró una mueca de dolor, tus labios se apretaron firmemente, y de tus ojos pareció brotar un líquido salado. No quiero que llores, nunca más. Acaricie tu rostro una vez más. Eres muy preciado por ellos.. no los dejes...

.

.

_"y así, sólo así, quiero recordarte. _

_a como antes, así, adelante, así, vida mía..."_

Grabaré tu rostro en mi memoria. Guardaré mis recuerdos en mi corazón para que cuando, llegado tu momento, lo compartamos allí donde voy. Vamos, sigue adelante. Llena de esperanzas sus vidas. Colmalos con tu amor como solías hacerlo conmigo. Envuélvelos entre tus brazos como lograbas hacer para que me sintiera segura. Dales tu protección y jurales cuidarlos con tu vida. Eres mi vida, mi amor, mi tiempo y mi todo. Hazme saber que mi sacrificio no fue en vano.

-**Vive - **sonreí para ti - **ríe, siente, disfruta, emocionate... hazles conocer lo que es la felicidad...**

.

.

"_ahora te toca a ti, sólo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje"_

Esto era lo que queríamos cuando, jóvenes, nos casamos. Buscábamos una familia y la encontramos estando juntos. Ahora. este viaje que juntos emprendimos, tienes que seguirlo... ahora te toca a ti... solo tu puedes jalar de sus manos y sonriendo decirles que te sigan. El gremio necesita tu luz. Debes ser el mismo de antes.

Me llevaré tu dolor, me llevaré tu tristeza, me llevaré tu culpa... ahora duerme tranquilo y despierta alegre. Ya no hay dolor. Mis manos ya no son reales yo ya no estoy sentada en la cama. Ah, hermoso amanecer, cubre a mi familia con tu brillo y dales un nuevo mañana. Voltear y ver tu rostro me conmueve y destroza. ¿Oh destino, que has hecho con estos dos corazones que latían juntos?

-**Mi amado Natsu Dragneel, vive como nunca... - **el nudo en mi garganta salió y las lágrimas brotaron con mayor fuerza, me acerque a la cama y allí te vi soltar una lágrima que con cariño me la llevo allá, a donde voy - **llora una última vez, recuerda mi partida con dolor solo por este último día... recuerda que Lucy Dragneel Heartfilia te amó y te amará por siempre...**

.

.

_"se está haciendo tarde, tendré que marcharme..."_

Y ya no hay más. La vista se me va. Un sollozo se escapa de mi boca y la lágrima que salió con ella cae en tu mejilla. Me alejo de ti y vuelvo mi vista al sol que ya da rayos de luz. Caen en mis pies y con ello pequeñas luces empiezan a salir de mi.. Sí, ya es tarde. Tengo que irme.

-**Tendré que marcharme... pero no para siempre - **te sonrió, tu allí en tu cama te revuelves.. y mis ojos solo pueden concentrarse en tu rostro.

.

.

_"en unos segundos vas a despertar..."_

**NATSU POV**

De un salto me levanto y justo en aquel momento.. en ese segundo puedo ver en la ventana a la persona que ha robado mis sueños desde hace años... Su cabello rubio lo trae suelto, consigo lleva puesto su típica pijama, un short corto y una camisilla de tiras. Su silueta parece ser marcada por lo rayos del sol y con ella una sonrisa cargada de innumerables sentimientos. Y, como si fuera solo una ilusión, se desvanece en el preciso momento en que el sol sale casi por completo, dejando tras ella su aroma a vainilla y flores.

La habitación ya no la siento tan vacía.

Al pasar mis dedos por mi mejilla siento el tibio líquido de una lágrima.. pero no es mía... es de ella. Siento mi cara húmeda y sin si quiera tocarme el rostro sé que estoy llorando... ¿Sería aquello...

**-Papá... papá - **los gritos provenientes del corredor me ponen alerta. Entra como un rayo Igneel, llorando, a abrazarme con mucha fuerza - **m-amá... mamá.. e-ella...**

**-Ella estuvo aquí... - **termina Layla, con lágrimas en el rostro pero seria. Camina hasta mi cama, se sube delicadamente y se acurruca entre eñ brazo que yo mismo había extendido para ella - **la pudimos sentir.. ella.. e-ella... - **Y entierra su rostro en mi pecho. Mis dos pequeños lloraban a moco tendido y yo solo podía abrazarlos con fuerza dejando que vean, por primera vez, mi dolor. Los tres lloramos en familia por aquella que fue nuestra estrella favorita. Nuestra guía.

Mi amada esposa, que ahora está tan lejos de mis brazos... extrañamente ya no me siento culpable. Me siento tranquilo, en paz. Quiero grabarla en mi piel como el mejor recuerdo de mi vida. Nunca encontraré a alguien como ella y jamás podrá haber alguien que ocupe mi corazón como ella lo hizo.

Ya tengo a dos mujercitas que se encargan de mimarme en su lugar. Mis dos princesitas. Un segundo después, la puerta se vuelve a abrír pero esta vez lentamente dando paso a la niñita de mis ojos.

**-Mami etuvo agui - **dijo ella dulcemente, con esa ternura que solo los niños pueden dar. Caminó tranquila, algunos mechones rebeldes saltaban con cada paso que daba. Con un poco de ayuda subió a la cama - **mami tene una llinda vosh - **dijo tierna mientras sonreía - **me dlio un beshito agui - **y apuntó con alegría su frente - **esh hemosha.**

Los tres reímos emocionados por aquella declaración. La abrazamos entre todos y ella ríe risueña. Me aparto un poco de ellos, los miro tierna mente y limpiándome las lágrimas juro protegerlos con mi vida. Son mi familia.

**-Mami vino a decir adiós - **les dije acariciando sus rostros - **dice que no quiere que lloremos - **oh bello sueño que tuve, aun puedo oir su voz... como si realmente hubiera estado aquí - **debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros. Somos cuatro, con Happy cinco asi que... mantengamos unidos siempre ¿oyeron?**

**-Aye - **gritaron angelicalmente.

Sonreí con ello y le dije adiós a mi dolor. Mire el cielo embelesado, como si algo me llamara. Los mande a dormir y encargue a Layla (porque es la más responsable) que dejara a Nashi en su cama.

Me levante de la cama y analice el cuarto. Todo aquí me recuerda a ella. Aun guardo sus cosas. Me acerco a la ventana y miro el cielo, aun teñido de azul, tan hermoso, tan amplio.

**-Era tan real... -** susurré creyendo que ella me oiría - **hasta sentí tu aroma.. era mi adicción... ahora es mi obsesión ¿Realmente estuviste aquí? Porque si no lo fue tuve el mejor sueño de toda mi vida. Sentir tu mano en mi rostro.. ah una droga.**

En ese momento una estrella fugaz cruza rápida, casi como si fuera mágica. Y sonrió. Sin duda estuviste aquí. Te amo tanto vida mía. Lamento haberte preocupado. Ya todo estará bien. Allí donde estés, espérame, iré donde ti. Pero tengo la mala noticia que eso demorara... tengo a tres pequeños angelitos que cuidar. Aunque sé muy bien, que no importa cuando tarde tu me recibirás con los brazos abiertos y yo correré para poder enterrarme entre ellos.

No digas adiós mi vida, di nos vemos pronto. Así que... nos vemos pronto amor mío, Lucy Dragneel.

* * *

><p><strong>Charan! espero les haya gustado! me he esforzado bastante por este song-fic asi que.. espero sus comentarios con ansias :D<strong>


End file.
